


Panic Room

by Pascel_Archer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, No verbal dialogue, Other, Trying something new, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion of death. -Elisabeth Kubler-Ross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// if blood, violence, or references of rape trigger you, I'm sorry but this is not for you

The air outside was blazing, but in a soft way. The type of warmth that wraps around you like a blanket, leaves you feeling warm and protected. It was pure heat as Boo would put it. It was one of those days he’d go outside and lay beneath the dog wood in the backyard, his eyes closed and his mind wandering. Today was different though, today he just sat there. He looked distant, lost somehow. He looked as though he was trying to find something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He was never this silent, and Vernon knew exactly why he was acting this way, though he would never tell. 

It had been an accident in all honesty; all they wanted to do was talk to the man, the man that had put Boo through hell just to be where he was today. Vernon and Wonwoo had only meant to talk to him, to tell him to leave Seungkwan alone or he’d be sorry. It wasn’t Vernon’s fault that he saw red when the man laughed in their faces. It really wasn’t. If anyone were to blame, it was the man or the hole puncher that was just sitting there, reflecting the fluorescent lights. Looking rather tempting. Vernon had found himself fantasizing beating the man to a pulp, could practically hear the bones cracking and breaking, hear his screams and curses. Before he knew it, Wonwoo was pulling him up, his hands covered in blood. Sticky and slick with the marble red substance, almost black in places. He had been mesmerised by it, the way his fingers slid together, the way it caked beneath his nails and got into the creased of his palms, so they turned out darker then the rest. The way his own veins pulsed beneath his skin with adrenaline that he could feel slowing going down. On second thought, it was rather disgusting, and he found himself vomiting all over the carpet. Wonwoo just stood their shocked. One second, Vernon was playing with the mans life source between his fingers with boyish curiosity then losing his dinner, and possibly multiple meals before that. He couldn’t blame him, after watching the act, he was about ready to vomit too, until they heard the man groaning, startling both of them. Vernon whipped his whipped around, covered in vomit and blood, and his eyes widened. He was to cruel to die it seemed. Wonwoo was willing to just leave him there, clean up the mess and book it. Vernon suggested they make it look like the man had been beating up Vernon, so it was self-defence. Told Wonwoo to start hitting him with something, to bruise him so he could look the part, it wasn’t until Seungkwan, who was ordered to stay in the car, ran inside muffling a scream behind his hand, that they decided what to do. Wonwoo had promptly began to scold him, only for Vernon to stop him. Boo didn’t deserve that, he had just come inside to see if they were alright only to find his abuser laying on the ground bloodied and three fourths of the way dead, his best friend looking like he had just walked in on his parents and his maybe boyfriend covered in blood and his own vomit. He was allowed to scream. Vernon wouldn’t be surprised if he called the police on them. What he did do, which surprised both Wonwoo and Vernon, was grab a box cutter from the desk and finish off the job with one single swipe along his thick neck. After that he went around the room, pulling up the rug the man was laying on and Vernon’s vomit was on, and began to roll the now dead man in it. He did it quickly, even though he did it by himself. Once the man was completely wrapped up, he looked to Vernon, a single tear escaping his puppy dog eyes. Vernon felt as though everything Boo had been feeling and thinking had been transferred in that single staring match, and Vernon knew exactly what he was planning. Except, bones don’t burn that well, everyone knew that. They also knew that Wonwoo’s dad owned a funeral parlour and Wonwoo knew how to work the cremation oven. They had a means of getting rid of him, but they needed to leave the room and the halls were flooded with cameras. They were on the second floor, so they could just drop him out the window, but that would look rather suspicious if he were never seen leaving the office. It was Vernon’s idea to put on his coat and hat and lead the two boys out of the office so that it looked like he had left. Boo would then make a trip to the security room, where he would eject the tape and lay a magnet on it for a few minutes in order to corrupt the film, he would do that to a few random tapes, so it wasn't suspicious, put everything back and leave. Of course Vernon had given him his gloves so he wouldn’t leave fingerprints on them. As he did this, Vernon and Wonwoo would load the carpet into the van, where they’d wait for Seungkwan to come outside. Vernon, who still had blood all over his hands, would rinse them off the best he could with the few half empty water bottles so he wouldn’t leave blood everywhere. They’d make the hour trip to the funeral parlour, which was closed but had no alarm since his dad believed the ‘original’ locks worked better. Wonwoo would pick the lock and lead them to the cremation room. It took two to three hours for a human body to burn thoroughly. They waited four. When the body was completely burned, they scraped the ashes into an old shoe box they had found in the car and dump them into the trash bin labelled ‘residue’ which was the bin they put the remains that burned to the bottom in. They’d thoroughly clean the oven, like Wonwoo knew his dad always kept it. They’d easily leave since his dad didn’t own cameras either, then drive home. There they would each shower thoroughly, Vernon longer than the other two and they’d tell the others how they had planned on going to a random restaurant they had never gone too before, and then talk about how they had gotten lost and mulled around four the past few hours until they finally found their way onto a familiar road and made it back. They lied and said they had eaten the snacks Hoshi always keeps in the car, and then say good night as they went to bed. None of them slept, Vernon sat up in bed listening to Seungkwan sobbing all night and Wonwoo had decided to go to the studio and dance his worries away. It didn’t work. Every time he turned he thought he saw the beaten bloodied body of the man in his peripheral and his heart would race as he tried to catch him, catch anyone that was in there. No one ever was, but he could never shake the feeling of not being alone. 

It made sense for Boo to be out of it today, but Vernon just prayed he kept it together while they filmed the Going Seventeen episode. Luckily for them, and everyone else, he acted the same as he always did, and so did Wonwoo. Vernon was the one that was quieter than usual. It was a gift from whatever god there was that the punishment for the day was to wash the van. Vernon had to participate in that, as well as Wonwoo. They never scrubbed something so hard in their lives. 

Everything was trivial now, the rest of their lives depended on not being found out. On not being caught. It wasn’t like the next day would determine whether they got away with it or not, it was the week after that, where the man’s absence would be noticed and become decidedly odd. Sure, his body wouldn’t be found, but who knew if they had accidentally left blood behind? It could’ve splashed and landed anywhere. Seungkwan was a mess when the cameras were off. When he was able to; when the staff went home leaving them to themselves. When the cameras were on he was his normal outgoing self. Vernon would’ve liked to love these moments when he seemed happy, but he knew it was fake, knew he’d get the same haunted look in his eyes when he was alone. That was the worst part, having to see Wonwoo and Boo suffer because he couldn’t control himself. Boo was finally safe from the man’s prying hands and lingering stares, but he was no longer safe from his own mind. If Vernon could go back in time, and change what he did, the scary truth was, no he wouldn’t. he wouldn’t take it back, even if it meant prison time and the possibility of execution. He would beat the man because of all the years he had made Boo feel like he was disgusting and a unwanted. He was better off dead than polluting the earth with his disgusting existence. He just hoped that Seungkwan understood that. Hoped he could forgive him. Except recently, he refused to look Vernon in the eyes and wouldn’t stand or sit near him like he used to. Everything was changing and Vernon felt like the world was spinning a little too fast while he was standing a little to still. His knees were buckling, and he was falling, falling, and falling into a place he didn’t want to be. a place where guilt and fear made up the surrounding air and it was sour when he breathed. He’d go to the cops, he would. He ‘d take the blame; tell them it was only him. Well, he would of Boo and Wonwoo would allow him to. He just wanted it to stop, wanted the little voice in his head that degraded him every waking hour to shut up. To be quiet for once. But it wouldn’t stop, would it?


End file.
